


Gloves

by hungrybirb



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybirb/pseuds/hungrybirb
Summary: Newt wants all the cocks. No other plot.Established GravesxNewt.





	

Percival is pressed in a warm line along Newt’s left side, the No-Maj alcohol Jacob brought to dinner long destroying their last hesitations of showing affection around their friends. Newt is flushed with happiness, a steady warmth growing in his chest as the night progresses.

And well, he’s flushed for other reasons too. Percival- the shameless man that he is– is whispering in Newt’s ear, a teasing lilt to his soft words. “Come now, darling. You have no room to blush like a virgin after the filth that just left your mouth. Now tell me, is that truly what you want?”

Newt bites his bottom lip before shyly peaking from under his fringe and looking to the other side of the room. Tina is laughing boisterously as Jacob tells a story about one of his customers– a little old lady who is either trying to set him up with her granddaughter or trying to get into his pants herself. Credence is quiet as always, fiddling with his food, but he has a small smile playing on his lips as he watches Jacob gesture wildly. And Queenie–

Newt’s flushed face grows hotter and he can feel Percival’s quiet chuckle on his side.

Queenie meets Newt’s eyes with a small knowing grin before throwing him a wink.

* * *

 

There are hands gloved in leather circling Newt's wrist and a clothed body pressed against his naked back. A tongue laps gently at the bite marks dotting his neck, though the hands around his delicate wrists tighten to the point of pain as Newt makes another aborted attempt at grasping his neglected cock.

Newt whines because Percival’s been teasing him since they started. A little while ago, Percival held Newt's thighs open, the cold leather of his gloves an addictive sensation against Newt's flushed skin, as Percival ordered Newt to open himself up. Now, the hard line of Percival’s cock is a promising weight pressed against Newt’s bare ass, while they wait for their companions to arrive.

There’s a knock on the door and Newt flushes with embarrassment at the thought of what’s to come. The door creaks open and Jacob’s head peaks in. They stare at each other for a moment, Jacob drinking in the site of Newt completely naked and sitting at the edge of the bed, back-to-front with a fully clothed Percival.

A smile comes on to Jacob’s face and Newt’s heart skips a beat at the awe and wonder in that smile. It’s the same smile Jacob gave when he first met Queenie- the same little lopsided upward quirk to Jacob’s mouth as if Jacob can’t believe what he’s seeing.

Newt feels so full with happiness until he see Credence and oh- oh no. Newt’s heart breaks a little because Credence is curled up in on himself, the hunch in his shoulders conveying his uncertainty and discomfort and Newt's never wanted to be the reason for that slump in Credence’s posture. Newt opens his mouth to tell Credence that he doesn't have to go through with this, but Percival speaks first in a commanding tone.

"Credence, come take what you've been wanting."

Credence's eyes widen before he clenches his jaw in determination and approaches Newt with hurried, clumsy steps. There's a brief moment of pause as Credence's dark eyes take in Newt's freckled body laying in wait in front of him.

Pale hands reach out to cup Newt's face and there's such a reverence and gentleness in Credence's touch that it makes Newt's breath stutter. Credence kisses Newt in the same manner and Newt can do little else but to let himself get lost in the feeling of being cherished.

Newt has little recollection of how long they stay like that- Newt being held in place by Percival, with Credence determined to explore every corner of Newt's mouth, hands long strayed away from their hold in order to caress Newt's body-  but it's apparently a little too long because there's a sharp playful bite on Newt's neck that makes him jolt in surprise. Newt tilts his head to the side to see Jacob looking at him with that ever present twinkle in his eyes. The portly man grins at him.

"Don't forget about me, okay, buddy?"

Newt can't help the fond look that overtakes his face as he answers wholeheartedly, "Never."

Jacob's grin gets wider though there's a impish tinge to it as his hand comes up to caress Newt's cheek. A rough thumb, calloused from Jacob's days in service, presses against Newt's lips and he opens his mouth gladly to welcome the intrusion. Closing his eyes in concentration, Newt sucks slowly on Jacob's thumb, tongue lapping at the tip and wishing it was a different sort of appendage.

The filth in his thoughts makes Newt flush brighter with shame and excitement.

The sound of a zipper makes Newt open his eyes and he looks down to see that Jacob has taken his cock out of his pants, fisting his cock in tandem to the thumb thrusting in and out of Newt's mouth. Newt tries to reach out to grasp Jacob's cock, but Percival's hands are still a tight vice around Newt's wrists keeping his arms immobilized.

"Ah, ah. You know the rules, darling," Percival murmurs against Newt's ear, his warm breath tickling Newt.

Newt lets go of the thumb in his mouth, keening in frustration, though this sound quickly turns into a shriek as a tongue laps at his exposed asshole. Credence, in Newt's distraction, had slowly kissed his way down to Newt's spread legs. Those pale, worshiping hands now have a firm grasp on the back of Newt's thighs, thumbs digging at the edge of Newt's hole as Credence keeps Newt's legs spread wide. Newt's arches into the tongue teasing its way into him, babbling incoherently.

"Please," Newt begs, uncertain of what he's even begging for. "Please, more."

"More of what, darling?" Percival asks, _as if the man didn't know_. Newt moans and arches his neck, giving Percival more room to leave soft kisses on the exposed skin.

"Please, please, fuck me," Newt whimpers and he can feel Percival's smirk against his neck, because Percival is an utter wanker.

"Well, you heard the man, Credence. He's well and ready now."

Newt wants to scoff at Percival, tell him that Newt's been well and ready for half an hour as he fingered himself open to Percival's instruction, but all Newt can do is moan in need as Credence's cock nudges at his hole.

When Credence finally glides along that spot, Newt's helpless to do much else but arch into the thrust, pleading "there, there, please, right there." Newt is lost in the pleasure, only giving a token protest when Credence pulls out and Newt is re-positioned on his hands and knees. He cares little about this interruption because Credence is soon thrusting back into him and he finds Jacob's cock nudging at his lips. Newt gladly opens his mouth, sucking on Jacob's cock the same way he did Jacob's thumb.

All this while, Percival's hand is a possessive, reassuring weight on the small of Newt's back as Percival calmly sits beside his lover and their companions, not participating in the debauchery of Newt. Percival's cock juts proudly from his slacks, Percival's other hand slowly caressing his erection.

When a gloved hand finally touches Newt's neglected cock, the pleasure is overwhelming and Newt is just lost. Newt lets Jacob's cock slip from his mouth, and with a broken cry, he climaxes. Newt's limbs tremble and he can do little else but collapse on the bed. He's vaguely aware of two firm hands grasping at his hips, as a cock continues thrusting into him.

When both Credence and Jacob finish, warm come slipping down the back of Newt's thighs and down his face, Newt gives a pleased sigh and meets Percival's fond gaze. Newt gives a shy smile before opening his mouth to suckle on the gloved fingers that are presented to him, licking the layer of Percival's and Newt's come off the leather. Newt contently sucks on the fingers in his mouth as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

Newt blinks awake, face pressed against a strong chest. Percival has him locked tight in his arms and upon inspection, the older man is awake and watching Newt with a smirk. The room is empty of other occupants, Jacob and Credence likely having left sometime while Newt was unconscious.

“Thank you,” Newt murmurs, feeling tired in the best way possible.

Percival presses a soft kiss against his forehead, with an equally soft murmur of “anytime” before the look on his face turns decidedly more leering. “Next time, we should look into that fantasy of yours involving tentacles.”

Newt playfully swats at the chest underneath him, face flushing a bright red. But even as Percival’s amused chuckles reverberate beneath his ear, Newt wonders how to make that particular fantasy come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2017! I haven’t written fic in years and I’ve never written porn, but I’m apparently starting the year with a (gang)bang hahaha. Also LMAO I wrote this whole thing thinking Graves wore leather gloves in the movie but apparently that was just my imagination?? Oh well.


End file.
